Sentenced to Death
Sentenced to Death is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the thirty-sixth case in Rusthollow and the ninetieth case overall. It takes place in Cobalt Mines appearing as the sixth and final case in the district. Plot After discovering that Connor Wilson was being transported to a new prison, the player and Faith rushed to the police van he was being transported with. While driving along the dusty canyon road, they discovered the police van crashed and burning. Eventually, after inspecting the scene, the duo found Connor's body with his throat violently cut. After performing the autopsy, Melissa confirmed that Connor had quickly bled out after his carotid arteries were slit. The duo suspected travelling cowboy Clifford Kent and prison warden Augustine Walker before searching the mines and flagging head of forensics Irene Watson as a suspect. Shane then raced into the police headquarters, informing the team that he had discovered where Jonas Lang was carrying out his mass execution. Once they had been informed, Faith and the player raced to the town square and confronted Jonas about his plans before proceeding to arrest him. The team then searched the town square and suspected newspaper owner Roberto Vaughn and his niece Fiona Vaughn. Partway through the intense investigation, Jayden rushed into the headquarters, explaining that the movement supporters had broken Jonas out of his cell. The team raced to the central square and found Jonas hiding behind a bottle. After confronting him, he unveiled a pocket knife and lunged at the player and Faith. Eventually, the duo handcuffed him and discovered that Fiona was dating Connor before he was arrested and was pregnant with his baby. Roberto was confronted after it was discovered he planned to build a museum to praise the serial killer and Clifford was furious at the victim after he attacked his father in prison, leaving him comatose. Augustine was revealed to have been thoroughly researching the serial killer's victims. Irene was also questioned after it was discovered her husband, Colton Watson, had shot a woman dead during a robbery at a jewellery store. Finally, the team were able to uncover Fiona as the serial killer. The pair hurried to the Vaughn manor to find and apprehend Fiona for her crimes. Upon arrival, they found no trace of Fiona and were informed by Roberto that she was leaving via train to the city of Warrenville. Realizing that she was attempting to flee the city with Callum, the player and Faith headed back to the headquarters and were approached by Irene who insisted to come with them to arrest Fiona. The three of them rushed to the train station and confronted Fiona, resulting in her threatening Callum with a gun. Fiona explained that the woman Colton killed was her mother, leaving her with a desire to kill all criminals to avenge her mother. A tearful Irene apologised for her late husband's actions and begged her to let Callum go. The serial killer maniacally refused, explaining that killing Callum was the ultimate punishment and the only way to fully avenge her dead mother, leaving Irene and Callum in tears. Finally, much to Irene's terror, the gun was fired. As the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Faith had shot Fiona in the head, killing her. Irene then rushed and hugged a traumatized Callum and asked if he was alright. The four of them returned back to the police station only to discover it had been set on fire and vandalised. Panicked, Chief Warren informed them that the serial killer supporters had set fire to the station due to Jonas' arrest. Faith and the player immediately went to confront Jonas in prison who told them he had ordered one of his followers to light the station on fire if he was imprisoned. He further explained that he would order the riots to stop if they discovered the person responsible for burning the station and prove that justice still existed. Jonas informed the duo that he had left a clue in the central square, resulting in the duo racing there. Upon arrival, they searched his shoulder bag and discovered that Kirsty Flanagan was responsible for the arson and arrested her, ending the riots. Meanwhile, Jayden and the player searched the late serial killer's hideout in the mines to tie up any remaining loose ends. Eventually, they found a cryptex inside the hideout which revealed a notebook with vague words on it. After being analysed by Tao, he confirmed that it was Fiona's target list. He further explained that Fiona had discovered a plot to attack Vertex Springs. Worried about this revelation, Jayden and the player went to speak to Jayden's ex-wife and Vertex Springs' owner's assistant Abigail Chase about the district. Finally, Irene requested to speak to the team urgently. She confessed that the events of the investigation had made her realize that she wanted to try a different job and had decided to work at the local theatre. Irene then said her tearful goodbyes and resigned from the force, making Callum the new Head of Forensics. At the end of the case, the team, minus Irene, prepared to leave for Vertex Springs! Summary Victim *'Connor Wilson' (found with blood gushing from his slit throat) Murder Weapon *'Hunting Knife' Killer *'Fiona Vaughn' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a runner. *The suspect wears hiking boots. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a runner. *The suspect wears hiking boots. *The suspect drinks prosecco. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a runner. *The suspect wears hiking boots. *The suspect drinks prosecco. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a runner. *The suspect wears hiking boots. *The suspect drinks prosecco. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a red rose. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a runner. *The suspect wears hiking boots. *The suspect drinks prosecco. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a red rose. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a runner. *The suspect wears hiking boots. *The suspect drinks prosecco. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a red rose. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is a runner. *The killer wears hiking boots. *The killer drinks prosecco. *The killer is female. *The killer wears a red rose. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dusty Road. (Clues: Victim's Body, Tumbleweed, Travel Bag; New Suspect: Augustine Walker) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a runner) *Examine Tumbleweed. (Result: String) *Analyze String. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears hiking boots) *Examine Travel Bag. (Result: Cigar) *Examine Cigar. (Result: DNA Identified; New Suspect: Clifford Kent) *Question Clifford about the serial killer. *Inform Augustine about the attack. *Investigate Mineshaft. (Clue: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Flashlight; New Suspect: Irene Watson) *Question Irene about being in the mineshaft. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Jonas about the execution. (Attribute: Jonas is a runner and wears hiking boots; New Crime Scene: Central Square) *Investigate Central Square. (Clues: Smashed Device, Marble Pot, Trash Can) *Examine Smashed Device. (Result: Smartwatch) *Analyze Smartwatch. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Roberto Vaughn) *Question Roberto about Connor's death. (Attribute: Roberto wears hiking boots) *Examine Marble Pot. (Result: Movement Support Badge; New Suspect: Fiona Vaughn) *Confront Fiona about supporting the movement. (Attribute: Fiona is a runner) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Hunting Knife) *Analyze Hunting Knife. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks prosecco; New Crime Scene: Police Van) *Investigate Police Van. (Clues: Satchel, Locked Box) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Ordnance Map) *Confront Clifford about marking out the van's journey. (Attribute: Clifford is a runner and wears hiking boots) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Incriminating Photo) *Confront Augustine about abusing the victim. (Attribute: Augustine is a runner, wears hiking boots and drinks prosecco) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Town Bell. (Clues: Wet Paper, Briefcase, Faded Article, Jonas Lang) *Examine Wet Paper. (Result: Prison Visitation Paper) *Confront Fiona about visiting Connor in prison. (Attribute: Fiona wears hiking boots and drinks prosecco) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Blueprints) *Confront Roberto about building a museum for the "Angel". (Attribute: Roberto is a runner and drinks prosecco) *Examine Faded Article. (Result: Headline) *Confront Irene about the shooting. (Attribute: Irene is a runner, wears hiking boots and drinks prosecco) *Arrest Jonas Lang. (Attribute: Jonas drinks prosecco) *Investigate Serial Killer's Hideout. (Clues: Victim's Photos, Bloody Handkerchief) *Examine Victim's Photos. (Result: Particles) *Analyze Particles. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Red Petal) *Analyze Red Petal. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a red rose) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Judge, Jury and Executioner (6/6). (No stars) Judge, Jury and Executioner (6/6) *Ask Callum if he's alright. (Reward: Burger) *Confront Jonas about the protests. *Investigate Central Square. (Clue: Jonas' Shoulder Bag) *Examine Jonas' Shoulder Bag. (Result: Silver Pieces) *Examine Silver Pieces. (Result: Angel Pendant) *Analyze Angel Pendant. (05:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Kirsty Flanagan) *Arrest Kirsty for arson. (Reward: Movement Badge) *Investigate Serial Killer's Hideout. (Clue: Cryptex) *Examine Cryptex. (Result: Vague Words) *Analyze Vague Words. (06:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Abigail Chase) *Question Abigail about Vertex Springs. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Hear Irene's announcement. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cobalt Mines Category:Rusthollow